The invention relates to a laptop computer support board with lamp. In particular, the invention is a support board on which a laptop computer may rest while in use. The board is equipped with a lamp having an adjustable neck for illuminating the laptop computer.
In the age of computers, laptop computers have become increasingly popular because of the convenience they afford users. The laptop computer is lightweight and compact, thereby enabling it to be carried and used practically anywhere.
When the laptop computer is used at night or in a dark area, the light given off by the computer screen is not enough by which to work and see the keyboard. Besides making it difficult to see the keyboard, working with insufficient light can cause a strain on the user""s eyes.
Further, as the name suggests, laptop computers are typically placed on the user""s legs while in use. The heat given off by the computer can cause an uncomfortable work environment for the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a laptop computer support board with an integral lamp. The support provides a stable work space on which to place the computer, as well as providing adequate ventilation for the heat emitted by the computer. The support is equipped with a lamp that may be adjusted to shine directly over the computer keyboard. Thus, the user is afforded adequate light by which to work, without having to disturb anyone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,869 to Moss et al. discloses a laptop table for portable computers. While the laptop table disclosed provides a support for the computer, the Moss reference fails to teach an overhead lamp to provide light by which a user may work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,634 to Mills discloses a lap-oriented portable desk unit and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,337 to Clark et al. discloses a portable three-way desk. Although these references provide lamps incorporated into the desks, because of the construction of said desks, they would not be useful for a laptop computer. The desks each have a storage unit on the underside, thereby providing no ventilation for a computer.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved laptop computer support board with lamp. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved laptop computer support board with lamp which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a laptop computer support board with lamp for supporting a laptop computer and providing light over the computer. The device has a support board on which the keyboard bottom surface rests, a lamp assembly, and a vent portion for allowing dispersion of the heat emitted from the computer. The support board has removable stoppers secured to the board top surface for raising and wedging the computer in place. The vent portion is positioned between the stoppers, having venting holes extending through the board, and a raised platform extending upward from the board top surface. The lamp assembly is secured to the board top surface and is adjustable and collapsible. Once collapsed, a lamp cover may be placed over the lamp assembly.
It is an object of the invention to produce a laptop computer support board with lamp for providing a support board on which the computer may be rested while in use. Accordingly, the device has a support board having a plurality of stoppers spaced along the board for wedging the computer in place.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a laptop computer support board with lamp for providing light over the computer while in use yet easily storable when not in use. Accordingly, the lamp assembly is adjustable and collapsible. Further, a lamp cover may be selectively positioned over the collapsible lamp assembly.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.